Just Wait and See
by Basically-Awesome
Summary: Takes place right after The Reckoning. Chloe talks to a ghost and gets this crazy idea that she should leave. What will happen to her? Will the Edison Group find her? Is this a lame summary? YES. Rated T for language. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY! Yay! Alright, so after I read all the books a few times, I got really interested in The Madness. So that is what this story is about. Not really Chlerek-y. This isn't really a romantic thing, sorry to disappoint. I write this story in a weird way, like Chloe is telling a story. Takes place where The Reckoning left off.**

**Enjot.(:**

**What am I forgetting...? Oh yeah! I haven't done my homework yet! OH! Aaaand:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, Kelly Armstrong does.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Derek and I were in the clearing, breathing heavily from the kiss.

We began to fight. Don't ask me what about, I can't remember. It was all a blur. I ran back to the motel. Derek was running after me, trying to apologise, but I wouldn't listen. Somehow, I managed to beat him there. I stomped into an empty room. There was a note from Aunt Lauren on the bed. It read:

Dear Chloe,

Tori, Kit, Simon, and I went to the store to get some things like food and clothes, considering that yours are still covered in Andrew's blood. We will be back soon. Love you.  
From,  
Aunt Lauren  
P.S. Don't go in the boy's room. You've had more than enough alone time with Derek.

I snorted at the last line. It's not likely that I would go and see Derek right now. I laid down on my bed and thought. And thought. And thought. I thought about my dad. I thought about the Cabal. And I thought about Derek. After I had enough thinking, I realised that I loved him. I also realised that he loved me too, me being his mate and all. I realised that this is bad. Very bad, considering what just happened. He broke my heart.

I am vulnerable and weak and slowing everybody down. I needed to stop being such a wimp. I was Derek's mate. He would protect me no matter what. Even if it costed him his life. I wouldn't wish death upon anybody-except the Edison Group-even somebody who just brought tears to my eyes. This was _so _not okay. I needed to toughen up.

"Run away" A voice whispered in my ear. For some reason, I didn't jump. "Run away. Come back when you are ready to join them. You are slowing the others down. You will be the death of them."

I took that into consideration. Just run away. _We're getting rather good at that. _All I would have to do is run away. I come back when I am toughened up. If I die out there, I DIE! It would be better than Derek dying in my place. "Run away." I liked the way it sounded on my lips.

_Are you crazy?! Run away?! That's insane! You would _die _out there!_ The smart part of me scolded.

_Run Away! Quick! Do it quickly, while most of them are gone. If you die out in the real world, then surely the Supernatural world is too much for a weakling like you. _I have no idea what part of me was saying that, but it convinced me.

I quickly packed my bag-which didn't have much in it-and jumped out my window. Now I know what you are thinking, _You are so stupid! I thought you wanted to get _tougher_, not killed!_ Well, there was only 1 floor so chill the fuck out. Anyway, I ran to the forest behind the stupid motel.

I realised that I forgot to write a note. I threw my bag in a tree and ran back to the hotel and through the window again. I wrote the note, reread it, and smiled. I was _actually _doing this! I went out the door this time, and walked slowly to where I left my bag. As I was walking, a ghost appeared next to me.

"Hello, I suppose you were the one that convinced me to run away?" He nodded. "Thanks, I'm Chloe by the way." I smiled at him.

"Seath." He smiled, too. He looked about 16 or 17. He was tan with sandy colored hair. His smile was a blinding white. If he was alive, I would have thought he was hot. "You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I was a subject of the Edison Group, too. I was a technological half demon. That means I used to be able to control technology. I still can in the afterlife, though. They terminated me when I erased all the data in their computers. It was hilarious until they killed me."

I laughed. I had never heard of his race before, I found it interesting. "Nice. I released a demi-demon, whose magic held together the lab. The whole building fell apart."

"I know." I must have given him a weird look because he went on. "I found you guys when you were there the first time. I was stuck there. You released me, too. I've followed you guys since then. And for getting me out of that hell-hole, I am eternally grateful." He laughed and bowed at my feet. I laughed with him, this Seath kid was cool.

We reached the tree. I jumped up and tried to get my bag, but I landed off balance and ended making a loud thud and sitting in a really weird position. I looked up to see my bag still in the tree. Seath laughed and got down in the same position as I did. "What are you laughing at?" I snapped, I always hated it when people made fun of me.

"We look like Spiderman!" He exclaimed. I had to laugh at that.

I looked to my left and saw Derek walking over to me. I immediately stopped laughing. Derek looked angry. "That's your ex-boyfriend, right? Wait, _did _you guys break up? I was very confused." Seath declared.

"Me too." I agreed. Derek reached me. "Did you need something Derek?" I asked.

"Chloe, what the _hell _are you doing?"

"What the _hell _are you doing?" I mocked. What was I supposed to say? I looked down and realised I was still in the 'Spiderman' position. "Yoga." I answered simply. Yeah, I know, that was the stupidest response ever. But hey, I was a little frazzled.

"Yoga?" Seath asked in-between laughs.

"Yoga?" Derek asked. He gave me a look and said, "Stop being stupid." That pissed me off. _Nobody _calls me stupid.

"Yes, yoga!" I stood up and brushed myself off. "And now I'm done. So I'm just gonna take a walk."

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "You know you're not supposed to be out here, alone."

I had an idea. "I'm not alone. I'm with Liz."

"Who's Liz?" Seath asked. I ignored him.

"I'm not falling for that, Chloe." Derek said. He is _so _stubborn!

"I can prove it." I took out my iPod."Liz, turn this on." I looked at Seath and he smiled evilly. He had a look of concentration on his face and my iPod lit up. I smiled. "See?"

"Okay, go and take a walk, but don't go too far." He didn't look happy about it, but he turned and walked away.

Once he was back in the ugly motel, I jumped for my bag and got it this time. I looked back at Seath. "Hey, thanks a lot for doing that. Derek would never had let me go if my friend Liz wasn't with me."

"No worries. Just as long as I can accompany you on your little journey." I could tell he really wanted to come.

"Of course you can come, Seath." And with that, we set off. Finding our way through the forest, covering my sent, and joking around. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Though slowly, _It _became more powerful. Soon I would be overwhelmed. Just wait and see.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? Please review! Pretty please? Who wants to guess what 'It' is? Ummmm... ELVIS PRESLEY IS AMAZING. I just had to put that out there. Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeee!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mmmkaay so this is chapter 2 of my 3-part one-shot! I might make it 6 chapters and do the same story in Derek's POV, but I might not. **

**A big thanks to everybody who reviewed! And followed! And favorited! And even read! It means a lot. I'm posting this from my phone, fyi cause I left my mom's earlier than I thought. So that's why it's late. **

**ENJOY. (:**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

4 Months Later...

Life couldn't get any better than this. I was laying on the roof-out of sight, of course-of my current hotel in California, in my PJ's, chilling with my best friend, Seth. "This is the life." I stated.

He agreed. It was the break of dawn and we were watching the sunrise. Seth was playing with my new smart phone. He always made me have the most updated technology. Right now, I had the Nokia Lumina 900. All of a sudden a YouTube video popped up on the screen. I was Hannah Montana. _"This is the life, hold on tight!" _He sang.

I laughed and sang with him. _"This is the dream, it's all I need!"_

"You are so lame," Seth joked. "I can't believe you know that baby song!"

"Ohh, shut up!" I saw a familiar white van pull into the parking lot of the _Hamilton_ hotel I was at. "Hmmm... Isn't this just a little too nice for them? What happened to shitty motels?" I wondered out loud.

"Hey! We should go prank them or something, _Sabra._" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I still wasn't very used to my fake name. I had fake I.D.'s and a driver's license made with the name Sabra Jackson. I saw it on a gravestone when I was training, and thought the name was beautiful, so I just added Jackson and now I'm a whole new person. I died my hair chocolate-brown, got forest green contacts, tanned, and grew and now it's like Chloe Saunders never existed.

Since I had last seen them, I have learned how to control my powers, get information on any person on the face of the earth, and fight like I was a pro. I also knew everything there is to know about Supernaturals. I have to say, I was proud of myself.

"Let's go inside now, I do wanna mess with them. I think I'm ready to go back now. Wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded. I would no longer slow my family down. I had grown 4 years in the last 4 months.

I gracefully slid off the roof and onto the balcony of my Presidential sweet. I have gotten money out of my old bank account every day and I still wasn't close to running out.

I walked over to my laptop, which was sitting on the bed, and opened it. "Log in and play a cool song," I told Seth. He looked excited until I said, "But _no _Hannah Montana."

His face fell, "You suck the fun out of everything!" But he did as he was told and opened up iTunes. I jumped into the shower as he turned the song up all the way. He chose _Scream _by Usher. We both sang along.

When I got out of the shower, I chose to wear the hotel manager's uniform that I stole. I _knew _that it was gonna come in handy. I dried and straightened my hair, and put my contacts in. "Babe, will you please go and see what room they are in? If it's 2 rooms, give me Kit's."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, because you said please." I smiled and thanked him. He blushed and disappeared. It was obvious that he had a crush on me. But with him being dead and all, it didn't work out. So instead, I set him up with Liz. Even though he was dating somebody, we would flirt all the time. We even called each other 'babe' and stuff like that. It was just a big joke, but sometimes he would go a little too far. But whatever, it was kind of cute.

He reappeared and told me Kit's room number. He said that the girls were in the next room over. I put my hair in a ponytail. Seth also told me that Derek just got in the shower. Perfect, now he couldn't hear me.

_Derek. _I would never admit that I missed him even though it was true. I've had my fair share of boyfriends in the time I spent away from them, but I never felt the way about them that I felt about Derek. I sighed then made my way to their room.

I told Seth to go and get Cheyenne. She is a dead water demi-demon. Seth and I befriended a lot of dead Edison Group subjects. They all agreed to help up take down the EDG.

On my way downstairs, I remembered my note I wrote them.

Dear everyone,

Guess what. I'm running away. I am simply too weak, I'm slowing you all down. Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll find you. Just keep moving. I won't find you if you stay here, though.  
To Aunt Lauren: I hope you know I love you and you are like a mother to me.  
To Simon: You are practically my brother and I will miss your jokes everyday. Ask me about a secret when you see me next, though.  
To Kit: I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better. Please take care of everyone for me.  
To Tori: I love you, hon. And I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone to deal with Simon and Derek. You will always be my best friend. The secret concerns you too, by the way.  
To Derek: You broke my heart, now I'm gonna break yours. Just wait and see.  
Goodby for now,  
Chloe Saunders

"Hey!" Cheyenne said, "Did you need me?"

Seth told her the plan and she ginned evilly before walking through the door to get into the room.

I knocked on the door then cleared my throat. I had perfected my lower voice. I was seriously unrecognisable. Kit answered the door. "Hi, how can I help you?" He asked.

"I have a few questions for you Mr. Bea." He tensed and closed the door a little more, now I could only see his head poking out. He probably thought I was part of the Cabal! "I'm the hotel manager and I need to ask you some things about your room." Seth shot me a thumbs up.

He relaxed visibly. "Okay, umm... what about?"

"Is your plumbing working alright?"

Kit seemed caught off guard. "Yes, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my son is taking a shower right now and everything is-" He was cut off by a shout from Derek. Cheyenne turned the hot water up all the way. I could hear both her and Seth laughing. "What was that?"

"The plumbing is not working correctly. Is your sink working okay?"

He turned around and called out, "Simon! Turn on the sink!"

"Okay!" I heard Simon say. I heard the water start. "Works fine!" Kit looked at me. I heard water going everywhere. "Not fine! _So _not fine!" The ghosts laughed harder. I suppressed a smile.

"Okay," I said. "That's all the questions I have. Thank you for your time." I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm. "Aren't you gonna fix it?" I could hear loud banging and water splashing from his room. I couldn't contain it anymore and laughed so hard, I fell on the floor. Kit squinted to see my name tag. "What is so funny... Supra?" **(A/N: That is what my friend Seth calls my friend Sabra;D)**

I stopped laughing. "It's Sabra. Say it with me, Saye-Bruh. Got it?"

"Sabra." He said.

"Very good." I giggled and whispered, "But not really." He looked confused so I motioned for him to come closer. He walked out of his room and into the hallway with me. "It's me, Chloe!" I yelled/whispered.

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. I took one green contact out to show him my real blue eye. "Oh my go-!" He shouted before I put a hand on his mouth. He understood and lowered his voice. "Where have you been? Why did you run away? How come Derek didn't smell you near by?" I motioned Cheyenne to fix the water.

"I'll explain everything later. Meet me in my room in an hour with the others. It's the presidential sweet. But to answer your last question, I had a witch put a spell on me, and now I have no scent. So _please _don't tell them who I am! Just say that I'm an old friend or something!"

He broke into a huge grin. "Okay. I'm just so glad that you're back!" He exclaimed as he pulled my in for a hug.

I was walking off after the hug when I heard him mutter something about not having a key and Simon's busy cleaning up after me. I glanced over at Seth and he unlocked the door with his powers.

Room keys are for humans anyways.

* * *

**A/N: FIN! Who liked it? Who didn't like it? Please review and tell me! Also tell me if you want it in Derek's POV, cause that's a possibility. **

**Thank you for reading! It means a lot! Byeee!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Awww! I really liked this story! But anyway, sorry for the wait. Not just on this story, but on the other ones too. I usually come up with ideas for my stories when I'm bored at school, but guess what. School has been freaking awesome. You like my lame excuse? Lol.**

**Thanks to everybody who followed, favorited, reviewed, and read! It means so much! So as I said before, this is the last chapter. D': But I'm probably gonna do it in Derek's POV. Just a heads up.**

**HAVE FUN READING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers! I think I forgot to put that in the last chapter. Oops. **

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

When I got back up to my room, I immediately changed out of the ugly hotel uniform. I decided to put on a strapless navy blue romper that showed off my recently developed boobs. I found a thin brown belt and put it on around my waist. I used my wand to put my long hair in it's usual curls. I threw on some brown sandals and was ready.

I looked around my room and noticed that my stuff was everywhere. I quickly tidied up. When I was finished, I sat down on my bed. The clock told me that it was 9:07 in the morning. They should be here any minute.

Seth sat on the edge of my bed. "Are you excited?" He asked. I shrugged, trying to keep my cool. "Are you nervous?" I nodded my head vigorously. _What if they all hated me because I ditched them? What would they all think of me? What would _Derek _think of me? Would he like the new me? Would he think that my changes were ugly?_ It was a dumb thing to think. I looked _so _much better. I was just so freakin' nervous! Seth's voice snapped me back to reality. "There was another woman and girl with them."

_That _caught my attention. "Really? What did they look like?"

"Dark skin, bronze looking hair and eyes, they looked just alike. The girl wasn't getting along with Tori, though. They kept fighting."

I squealed. "Jacinda and Rae! This is so great! I can't believe they found them." I was so excited.

Seth smiled, he got really nervous when I was nervous. To see me happy was probably a relief to him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Do you want me to get it?" Seth asked. I shook my head and went to the door.

When I answered it, Simon and Derek's eyes widened. "You can pick your jaws up off the floor." I commented. Kit suppressed a laugh. I opened the door all the way so they could come in. "Please follow me." I said as I led them to the coffee table which had chairs and a couch around it. Everybody sat down. For some reason, they all had looks of sadness in their eyes.

Aunt Lauren got up and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Lauren." I shook her hand.

"I'm Sabra, it's very nice to meet you." She smiled, pleased with my answer. Aunt Lauren was always so impressed when teenagers had manners.

Simon shot up and shook my hand. "I'm Simon. It's great to meet you." He smiled his heart-breaking smile, though it had no effect on me.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said. Just to see his reaction, I smiled my smile the I reserved for when a male cop pulled me over and I didn't have time for a ticket. Simon just about started drooling. I giggled.

"Stop flirting with the poor girl, you just met her." Tori said. She pulled him back to his seat and shook my hand. "Tori." She sounded bored, and the distaste was obvious on her face. _Well this simply won't do, _I thought.

If you want to make a friend, here's a trick. It works 90% of the time, when you meet someone new. All you have to do is say, "I love your jeans! Are they Miss Me? They are _so _cute!" Or something like that. It's rather easy.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks! I like your hair, by the way_._"

Rae rolled her eyes. "I'm Rae." She didn't bother to shake my hand.

_Hmmm... She might be harder than Tori... and that is rather surprising._ "Hi." I said. "I love your shoes. The whole worn out Converse thing you have going on is awesome. I think you might be starting a trend." I said with a smile. She smiled back. _Yesssss_, I thought.

"I'm Jacinda. It's great to meet you, Sabra. What a beautiful name by the way." The woman stood up and shook my hand.

"Not as beautiful as your name." I said. I looked from her to Rae with fake curiosity on my face. "Are you Rae's mother?" They both nodded. "You look a lot alike. Both so pretty." Rae's eyes lit up. I could tell she liked being told that she resembled her mother. Jacinda smiled, too.

The only person left was Derek. "Hi, I'm Sabra," I said with my hand outstretched for him to shake. For a second, he didn't do anything. He was just sitting there staring at me. I tried not to get lost in his beautiful emerald eyes. "Uhh... It's nice to meet you?" I offered.

He snapped out of it and shook my hand. "I'm uhh... Derek." He seemed lost in thought.

Suddenly my cell phone rang in the other room. I excused myself to go get it. I looked to see who it was as I walked back into the room. It said it was my number calling. That meant Seth wanted to talk. I answered. "Hey, babe. Watcha need?" Simon and Derek's face fell whan I said 'babe' and Kit looked confused.

"TELL THEM ALREADY!" Seth shouted.

"You know hon, you don't have to call me when you are standing right next to me." I said looking at him.

"Ohh right, they're Supernaturals too so it wouldn't be weird if you talked to a ghost."

"Mmm-Hmm." I hung up. Everybody looked at me with confused expressions. "What?"

"'Babe'?" Simon asked.

"'Standing right next to me'?" Tori asked.

"I'm a necromancer." I explained and the sadness filled their eyes again. _What's that about? _I thought. Ohh, I used to be so blind.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore! Just tell them!" Kit shouted. I laughed.

"Tell us what?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Why you are all here." I explained. "You see, I must share with you a secret, and it is vitally important that you tell _nobody_." They all leaned in-well except Kit-wanting to hear more. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "My name isn't Sabra Jackson." They were eager to continue listening. So keeping my voice at a whisper, I said, "It's Chloe Saunders."

They all froze, in disbelief, probably. Finally, Aunt Lauren snapped out of it and trapped me in a bear hug. Everyone else followed suit, except Derek. He just sat there, watching us. "You can't seriously be buying this." He said.

"Excuse you?" I asked.

"You can't be Chloe. You don't look like her. You don't even have her scent."

I rolled my eyes and took out my contacts. "It's called a disguise and a spell. Both of which come in handy when you have angry EDG workers and ex boyfriends coming after you." I explained.

"I still don't believe you." He stated.

"Fine. Do you still have the note that I wrote when I left?" He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. _Awwwwww! He keeps my note with him at all times! That is _so _cute! _I snapped out of it and closed my eyes and pictured the letter, reading it out loud.

All the sadness left their eyes when I finished and they smiled. Derek spoke, "Wait. You're going to break my heart? Chloe, what does that mean?"

I walked to him and got really close, my lips almost brushing his. "This is me breaking your heart." I whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. I stepped back before he could kiss me, and walked away. He looked hurt and I smirked. **(A/N: I'm not against Chlerek, but it's important that Chloe isn't acting like herself.) **Everybody started asking questions then.

"What's the secret?"

"How could you just leave us?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why are you acting so different?"

I smiled and answered. "I left because I was a wimp. I've been just about everywhere. The secret is..." They all leaned in. "That Tori is Kit's daughter and Simon's half sister."

"YOU KNEW?!" Kit and Aunt Lauren shouted. I nodded. Simon, Tori, and Derek were frozen in shock. Thinking back on it, it was rather funny.

"But Chloe," Rae started. "Why are you acting so different?"

I knew I couldn't get around that one. _It _was getting stronger. "Uhhh... I'm a different person, now. I've been through a lot in the past 4 months." They all looked unconvinced. "Alright, let me answer your question with a question." I took a deep breath and they all looked at me expectantly. "Do you notice anything? Or rather, do you notice anything that is not here to be noticed?" **(A/N: I love Pirates of the Caribbean. Who remembers that quote?)**

They all gave me a weird look, obviously not understanding what I was saying. They looked at Derek, him being the smartest and all. "I think... I think she is saying that something is missing. She wants us to figure out what it is." He concluded. They all looked at me for confirmation, I nodded.

Rae spoke up. "What do you mean, 'something's missing'?"

"What is it?" Jacinda asked.

I leaned in real close and whispered, "My sanity." They looked even more confused than they had before.

Finally Tori said, "WHAT THE _HELL _IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"The Madness," I answered simply. "The Madness of the Necromancer. It's coming, and slowly taking me over." Their eyes widened.

"I don't understand." Simon decided.

I winked. "Just wait and see."

* * *

**A/N: THE END. Who liked it? Who hated it? Should I do it in Derek's POV? I probably will. Lmao. So did you like the fact that it was a cliffy? If you didn't, sorry. I'm not gonna continue. If I do, it's gonna end up being awful. That's the truth. Thanks again everybody! OH MY GOD. IT JUST STARTED POURING DOWN RAIN. I love rain!**

**So I realized something: If you take the movie Shrek, and the romance part of the Darkest Powers series, they are just alike. No joke. Think about it for a little bit... Yup. I told you. Just alike.**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? **

**Love ya! Byeee!**


End file.
